Forever Love
by ForeverHate
Summary: Alcohol. The one thing Roy shouldn't touch but he does. Will this improve his relationship with a certain lieutenant, or bring it crashing into the ground? Royai mush
1. Chapter 1

Forever Love

**Forever Love**

Chapter 1.

The shadow of the attractive young woman fell across the pavements, blood red in the setting sun. Riza Hawkeye walked smartly towards the only bar that she hadn't checked to see if the colonel was in. She sighed as she pushed the door open. Roy Mustang had gone through a lot. He had been to hell and back, had almost completely recovered, and now his best friend Maes Hughes had just been murdered. Recently, Mustang had taken to drinking and Riza was the one who had to pick him up and drag him back home.

I need a pay rise, she thought as she stepped into the bar. She was in luck. There he was, sitting down at the bar, black hair flopping into his onyx eyes. These eyes, which were once made to make the ladies faint, but now were filled with sorrow and grief.

Roy had only just ordered the first drink, and was about to swig it back when Riza poked him between the shoulder blades.

"What the hell do you wan-"

"Do you think you could leave off the booze for tonight sir? I do _not _want to lug you back to your apartment again, even if it is giving me exercise."

"Oh… sorry Lieutenant." Roy looked rather embarrassed.

"Heya sweetie. Looking for a date" A man, drunk as a lord, had swaggered up behind Riza, and tried to put his arms around her. Riza however wasn't having any of it and whipped around, snatching a pistol from it's hiding place and sticking it to the guy's forehead. He got the message.

Roy was already on his feet; he grabbed Riza by the wrist and dragged her out onto the street, lit with the last lights of the setting sun.

"Sir?

"What?!" Mustang almost spat his reply out his mouth. Riza felt hurt.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think Hawkeye?! Of course, I'm fantastic!" The sarcasm stung her as though he's smacked her. She felt her eyes and cheeks burning.

"Fine," she half whispered, "If that's the way you feel, then I'll just go home." Why was she crying? She hadn't cried for years. She hadn't even cried at Maes' funeral. Riza was feeling so small all of a sudden. A hand grasped hers. Riza turned around and saw the colonel looking ashamed and foolish.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. I just took my anger out on you, that wasn't fair." He walked up to her and brushed away her tears with the back of his finger.

"It's alright sir." Riza could feel her face heating up like a kettle, "You've had a lot on your mind recently."

"Putting it bluntly as usual Hawkeye?" Thank goodness, she thought. A hint of that old sparkle had lit up in his eyes.

It was about eight o'clock by the time Riza had reached her apartment. Black Hayate was sitting, waiting in his kennel. He raised his little black and white head when he heard her coming, and rushed over to greet his mistress.

"Hello rascal." Riza laughed "How are you?" Black Hayate barked in answer to this, then jumped up to lick her face. "Yes it's nice to see you too!" Smiling, Riza clambered back to her feet and opened the door.

She went and pulled off her military uniform and changed into some casual civilian clothes. The sound of the phone ringing cut through the quiet apartment air like a knife, startling Riza.

"Hello?"

"Hawkeye?" It was Roy. Riza suddenly started screwing off. What did he want? What was he going to say to her?

"Hawkeye, I wanted to thank you for stopping me drinking tonight."

"Oh… um, It's okay." That couldn't be all he wanted to say?

"I was wondering…?" He paused to make a little tension. Darn it! Riza knew how good Roy was at charming women, but she had never expected to be on the receiving end of it.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Riza froze.

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with me?"

"Oh… uh… colonel, I-"

"Please, just call me Roy out of hours."

"Oh, o-okay… Roy." She could just tell that a small smile would be playing on his lips. It made her relax a little knowing that he wasn't as depressed as earlier.

"And also, please, leave your hair down."

"…Roy.. uh-"

"Okay, see you at eleven thirty outside HQ tomorrow night."

"Roy?" But Mustang had already put the phone down.

"Damn it Roy!" Please say that he's drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Love Ch

Forever Love Ch. 2 

The next morning, a groggy, sleep-deprived Riza walked into work, trying to hide the fact that she hadn't slept at all last night having spent all night worrying about Roy asking her out.

"You're in early today Lieutenant."

"Really?" Riza looked up at the small clock nailed to the wall. Wow! Five a.m.

Jeez, she hadn't realised that she'd gotten up _that_ early. She sighed, what was wrong with her. He didn't really like her. He was probably doing it to say sorry for her having to cart him back home every night. She had expected that thought to make her feel better, but instead she felt crushed, and a bit…. Lonely?

Finally getting to the office she shared with the colonel, she opened the door and walked in dumping her bag on her desk, the bag was crammed with more stuff than usual as she'd decided to bring a change of clothes for going out to dinner that night.

She glanced at the piles of paperwork lying dauntingly on her desk, and the even bigger pile on the colonel's desk (which was normally covered in crap anyway).

Riza sighed; they were going to have a long day ahead of them. Sitting down at her desk she picked up a pen and began to fill out some forms for ammunition, replied to a letter asking her if she could get the colonel to give this guy's girlfriend back, (she sighed again) and a whole lot more junk.

Around ten o'clock, the colonel finally (and to everyone's surprise) bounded into the office. This was obviously because he hadn't been drinking. Riza smiled, she was glad he wasn't tottering in with a hangover again.

"Good morning Lieutenant."

"Good morning sir." Roy leaned in and whispered in her ear;

"Ready for this evening?"

Trying to look cool, calm and collected was suddenly very difficult for Riza.

"Yes sir."

"Oh, good." Roy flashed a dazzling smile and walked back to his desk. Riza could feel her cheeks heating up yet again. Gritting her teeth she picked up the pen that she had dropped when he'd smiled and began to finish the letter to the agitated man wanting to be in the military, but had no idea how to use a gun, a grenade or alchemy, and only wanted to be in it to get closer to a female member of staff. Her letter, once simplified, said no.

At about half one, Riza stood up, stretched and walked down to the Mess Hall. Once she was gone, Roy put his pen down and sighed. He put his feet up on the desk and stared up at the ceiling. He still could barely believe it. He had asked out Riza Hawkeye! Madness! How on earth was he still alive? He couldn't believe that he hadn't been shot the moment he'd asked her…

A clicking sound, announce the arrival of Riza, and the fact that Roy had fallen asleep at his desk. Oops! Opening his eyes he noted the gun almost pressed between his eyes.

"I'll… get back to work then…"

"Yes sir. You will." He looked up into her face. Her expression was a cross of irritation and amusement. "You still have to finish this paper work if you want to get out tonight sir."

"Oh…. Right…"

Riza looked up at the clock. The time was half seven. She picked up her bag and walked out of the office. Roy looked after her, puzzled. She wasn't leaving was she? No, she couldn't be. She'd left her coat on the chair and she hadn't tidied up. Riza Hawkeye was known to tidy up after herself, no matter what she did. Roy shook his head, whatever she was doing, she couldn't think of what it could be, so he'd wait and see. He bent back over the last piece of paperwork. His brain wasn't working that night, but then… when was it ever?

Riza stood in the ladies locker room holding up two different outfits. She wasn't sure what the place would be like, if it was just a pub, then she would wear something casual, but if it was somewhere extremely fancy or expensive, then she would have to wear something to go with the mood. Oh dear. She needed to ask Roy where they were going. Maybe he didn't know… Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, she decided just to take a wild guess…


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Love Ch

Forever Love Ch. 3

Roy was sitting at his desk wondering where the hell Hawkeye was, when he heard her voice calling through the door.

"Colonel, where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"We, are going to Bernardo's tonight my dear Hawkeye."

"Oh, alright..." Riza was so glad that she had picked the right sort of clothing. She opened the door and walked in. Roy glanced up from his last piece of paperwork and stared… Riza Hawkeye was standing there, looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a long black dress that fitted her perfectly, letting him see the shape of her body. The dress was low cut, but not so much that it was tacky, giving her a sense of grace and elegance which her military uniform did not. She looked rather tense, as though waiting for his verdict.

"You look…" Roy was finding it hard to get the right words, "…Stunning…"

Stunning was not the right word for it. He couldn't even think of a word that would suit her at this present moment. Riza blushed scarlet at the complement wishing for him just to look back down at his paperwork. He stood up, his work completely forgotten. He couldn't stop staring at the beauty before him. He suddenly wished for nothing other than to hold her in his arms. The two things holding him back were the military and the fact that she still had her guns with her.

"Um… Shall we go then Sir?"

"Oh! Yes."

Bernardo's was an expensive restaurant stuck, slap bang in the middle of Central. Riza was glad she'd brought this dress with her, as her military uniform definitely wasn't the right dress code. Roy seemed to be acting really strange. Before they entered the restaurant, he looked around as though he thought someone was watching them.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Please don't call me 'sir' out of hours. Call me Roy"

"Uh… okay… Roy?"

"Good." He flashed her a smile and carried on walking.

"What is wrong?" She asked him again, a little firmer.

"Oh… well… The other guys at the office… They know that I'm up to something, so-"

"They're looking for you?"

"Well… yes."

"Oh." Riza was torn between irritation and amusement. What was the problem with the other guys seeing them together? For one thing, they'd be too scared of being shot, to report, and for another, it wasn't like they were having a physical relationship, he was probably thanking her for working her ass off everyday for him. He was probably giving her her equivalent exchange. He was an alchemist after all.

Soon they had sat down and were looking at the menu. Riza looked at the prices down the side and almost felt her jaw drop. What a rip off!

"Um… Roy, how are we going to afford this?" The grin that popped up on his face slightly disturbed her. "Please tell me you're not going to do a runner."

"Who, me? No, I'm not. I've been saving up for something like this." Riza felt very relieved that he wasn't going to run away at the end of the meal. "Also, I highly doubt that the guys in the office will expect me to be here." Riza felt a small smile play on her lips. Soon the waiter came, took their order and very quickly came back with the most delicious food Riza had ever tasted.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Love Ch

Forever Love Ch. 4

Riza and Roy left the restaurant a few hours later. Riza was feeling pleasantly full and peaceful when Roy suddenly grabbed her and dragged her down an alley way.

"What's wrong?" She hissed.

"I swear I just saw Fuery."

"What?!"

"Breda, Havoc!"

"What Fuery, Did you see-"

"I just saw the Colonel…"

"Yeah… and?"

"Um… it's who he was with…"

"What…?

"I think… And I could be wrong… but I think it was the lieutenant."

"…. Which one Fuery?"

"….Hawkeye…" muttered Fuery, quite quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"SHHH!"

"Oops…y"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nice to see you colonel."

"Yes Havoc…"

"We have a question for you." The blonde smoker said quickly, as it seemed that the other two weren't talking.

"Uh huh…"

"Who was that beauty you were with there." They noticed Roy's mouth getting very thin.

"Are you normally so inquisitive about whom I go out with, or are you just practising your stalking abilities?"

"Well sir. Was it Riza Hawkeye you were with?" Roy started having a choking fit at this and stared at Fuery.

"Riza Hawkeye?! Are you mad? She'd shoot me rather that go out with me! You all know that."

"Um, no sir..."

"What?" He became suspicious as his subordinates started sniggering.

"Well… Did you know she keeps a diary?"

Hiding in the shadows, Riza's eyes widened. How the HELL did they know about that?!

"No…" said Roy, guessing where this was going.

"And-" The sound of a trigger being pulled and a gun going off echoed around the street, and a single, well aimed bullet shot straight past Havocs ear.

"HOLY -!"

"That'll be Hawkeye then Colonel?"

"No…."

"Colonel, quit lying. You don't have to worry, we won't say you screwed her."

"I DID NOT SCREW-" BANG!

"Sorry Hawkeye!" The lieutenant sighed and slipped her guns away. She walked out of the shadows and up next to the colonel.

"Havoc, you better start shutting up right now."

"Okay…. So… When are you two getting married?" The snap of the safety being turned off echoed around the street.

"Shutting up!" Hawkeye gave a small, humourless smile.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the General…. or anyone else."


End file.
